


Spankings Aren't Just For Bad Boys

by Obsessedshipper



Series: Phlint 4 Evah [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Basically just a lot of smut guys, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Coulson, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: Basically, Phil comes home and doms the crap out of Clint.***Strip and kneel in the bedroom.-PCYes, Daddy.-CB





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, but apparently the world needed another Phil/Clint BDSM fic. This is what happens when my internet is down, apparently. Let me know if you like it! Comments and kudos appreciated.

Strip and kneel in the bedroom.  
-PC

Yes, Daddy.  
-CB

Clint had been sitting alone in their shared apartment, Project Runway playing in the background when his phone buzzed. After reading over Phil’s words, his heart rate had immediately sped up. Typing out his quick response, he shut off the television and hurried into their bedroom. Stripping off his clothes in quick and efficient movements, his knees dropped down on the plush purple carpet that was their flooring. Hands laid face down on his thighs, head hanging down, back straight, neck vulnerable in a picture perfect display of submission. 

A few minutes later, he heard the door open and close. Phil had probably sent the text from his car, the bastard. Not Phil, he corrected himself as he started to drop into the headspace, he was Daddy. Forcing himself not to look up when the footsteps stopped in the doorway. “Hello, beautiful.” A shiver went down Clint’s spine at the low voice of his partner. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Clint responded, voice softer and a little higher pitched than normal. He listened to the rustle of clothing, knowing that it was Phil taking off his suit jacket. The thump of shoes followed next before Phil took a seat on the bed in front of him. He began to roll up the dress shirt to his elbows, exposing his forearms. Clint slowly licked his lips at the sight. 

“I know you have been going a little stir crazy with no missions lately.” He murmured, gesturing for Clint to come closer. Crawling forward he filled the spot in between his Daddy’s legs, letting out a soft purring noise when a hand came down to play with his hair. “So today, I’m going to work all of that energy out of you. How does that sound, Kitten? Want to be a good boy for Daddy?” Clint looked up at him through his eyelashes, nodding shyly. “What’s your safe word?”

“Scepter, Daddy.” He smiled when Phil’s lips twitched up in an aborted movement. 

“Good boy. Get up on the bed for me- spread eagle on your back.” He commanded and Clint hurried to jump on the bed while Phil went to the closet where they kept their toys. Phil came back, but Clint kept his gaze on the ceiling. “Already so good for me.” He commented, the praise making his boy whimper, arching a little. “Hands.” Clint’s hands went above his head and Phil tied them to the headboard, leaving plenty of slack for him to roll over, but not enough for him to move his hands down to touch him. Phil held up a blindfold above his head, cocking an eyebrow in question.

Clint wasn’t always good with having the blindfold on, part of his training, he supposed. But today he needed to be a good boy, he needed to hear the praise, to please his Dom, to be perfect. After he got the nod, Phil gently wrapped it around his head before tying it. “Roll over, gorgeous.” He commanded and watched as Clint rolled, hands crossing in the rope. “How’s that feel?”

Phil watched as Clint flexed his hands to test that he had feeling before tugging hard against the knot, and shudder obviously when he couldn’t get out of it. “Good, Daddy.” He could already tell his sub was just where he wanted him, on that fuzzy edge of subspace. Clint always seemed to need a little pain to get over the boundary. 

“I’m going to leave you to go get the paddle.” Clint whined at the thought of Phil leaving him, immediately starting to writhe in protest. Feeling a warm, firm hand on the center of his back, he took a deep breath and steadied his body. “Deep breaths, love.” Phil whispered, stroking down his back before walking back into the closet. Clint still let out a whimper, but stayed calm for his Daddy. As soon as he was back, which felt like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds, he ran the smooth surface of the paddle up and down Clint’s bottom. “Are you ready, love?” Clint nodded and Phil pursed his lips, using his fingers to pinch his bottom, earning a painful, surprised squeak. “Speak when I ask you a question, baby boy.”

Something in Clint flipped at the admonishment followed by the endearment. Licking his lips to give himself a moment, he spoke. “M’sorry, Daddy. I’m ready. Please, spank me, Daddy. Want it.” He begged softly, whining. 

“Thank you, sweet boy. It’s okay to have a slip up. I’m going to warm you up with my hands, first.” Phil could have taken it as a cue to take the scene harder, but he knew that wasn’t what his sub actually wanted or needed. No, Clint needed love and praise right now. Putting the paddle down, and tapping Clint’s legs to get him up on his knees, he kneeled next to him. “Count for me, Kitten.”

Clint heard the slap before he felt the sting of the whack from Phil’s hand. “One, Daddy.” He arched his back, pushing his ass out more. Clint could tell he was beginning to tip over the edge into subspace.

“Going to give you ten, love. Be still for me.” Phil murmured, slapping his ass again. Slowly, but surely, by the time Clint murmured ‘Ten, Daddy’, his body was relaxed and pliant. He had stopped tensing at the pain a couple slaps ago, now just floating on the endorphins. “Oh, you went down so pretty for me, sweetheart.” He praised, hands running his pink bottom. “I need you to look at me now, honey. Open your eyes.”

Phil watched as Clint slowly turned his head, his voice cutting through the fog of subspace. Phil lifted the blindfold slightly. Clint’s eyes opened and he could see how there was barely any color in his eyes, instead they were consumed by the black pupil. “There’s my baby boy. So perfect.” He kissed his nose before pulling away. “Relax again, love.” Immediately, like the strings had been cut, his sub collapsed face first back into the pile of pillows.

“I think we’ll do six swings of the paddle before I fuck that perfect ass. Now, tell me, darling, what’s your color right now?” Phil picked up the paddle and ran it against the colored skin of Clint, making him let out a hiss. “Clint.” He said in a sharp tone. “What’s your color?”

“S’green, Daddy. Mmf pretty green,” Clint sighed, content as he shifted a little. Phil cooed at him softly at his words, running fingers through his hair in reward. He scratched his head lightly as he heard happy purrs come from Clint.

“Good boy.” Phil kissed his head before leaning back. “I’m going to start now. Try to stay still for me. You don’t need to count these.” He waited until he heard a hum of acknowledgement from Clint to begin. The first hit brought a gasp from his sub followed by a low moan. The second, fingers tighten in the sheets and his breathing became heavier. The third, a whimper and a sob. “How’s that feeling, baby?”

“Hurts s’good,” Clint’s speech was slurred with the effects of subspace. He began to try to reach for Phil, letting out a heartbroken whine when the restraints stop him. “Phillllll,” he dragged out his name as the other moved up to him.

“What do you need, my baby boy?” The Dom asked, gently cupping his jaw, thumb moving back and forth to soothe him. 

“Wanna kiss,” Clint tried to sound demanding but instead his voice had a begging tone, reaching up to Phil’s lips.

“Ah.” Phil nodded in agreement. “Whatever my sweet kitten wants.” Phil kissed Clint softly, none of the dominance bleeding through, yet. Instead it was loving, gentle, all consuming in the emotion it evoked. Before he knew it, tears were running down Clint’s cheeks, wetting the blindfold, overwhelmed. “You okay, baby?” Phil asked once he pulled away.

“Mhm,” Clint laid back in his previous position, wiggling his ass in the air for Phil to refocus on.

“Oh, I see.” A teasing note entered Phil’s voice as he moved back to his bottom. “You want me to finish your paddling. So good for me.” Repositioning himself, he swung the paddle down a fourth time, forcing a groan out of Clint. A fifth, a breathy ‘Daddy’. And on the last, a muffled scream in the pillow. Setting down the paddle, his hands slid up and down the reddened skin, before scratching over it. Clint’s leg kicked out in an aborted move as his whole body twitched at the sensation.

“Beautiful,” Phil repeated, awe evident in his voice. “So responsive.” Reaching to the nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers. “Now remember baby, no coming.” Sometimes, Phil loved making Clint keep from coming for hours, or making him come so many times that he loses his mind. But making his baby boy come untouched is a guilty pleasure of his that he loves to make happen. 

At Clint’s whimper, he pressed a finger inside of his heat, lowly cursing as the tight heat enveloped him. No matter how many times he fucked Clint open, he always felt virgin tight to him. “So perfect for me, aren’t you?” Praise never stops flowing out of his mouth during these intimate scenes. By the time he worked up to three fingers, pressing against Clint’s prostate on every other pass, his Sub was sobbing and begging brokenly for his cock.

Slipping his fingers out, Clint whined at the loss. “Shh, baby boy. I know. Can you roll over for Daddy?” Phil waited, but it seemed as if his sub was too far into subspace to properly do as he asked. Moving his hands, he began to help him roll over, Clint helping once he realized what he wanted. Immediately, his hard, leaking cock was against his stomach. “Good boy. Let me see those peepers, again.” Phil untied the blindfold, wanting to see Clint’s eyes as he took him.

With a hum, his eyes opened and Phil stared into them, making sure that even though he was in subspace, he was still aware of what was happening. “You there, baby?” He asked softly, watching Clint smile and nod.

“Mm want you to fuck me, Daddy. Just wanna float.” Clint’s eyes slipped closed again, wrapping legs around Phil’s waist to pull him in, wordlessly encouraging him to continue his assault on his senses.

“Alright, kitten.” Phil leaned forward to kiss his forehead before undoing his pants and tugging them down to his thighs. Using the bottle of lube again he lubed up his cock and gripped the base of himself with one hand while the other was tight on Clint’s hip. Pressing against his rim, Phil slowly pressed inside of his Sub. Both of them let out moans- Phil at the warm, tight sensation encasing his cock, and Clint for the burning feeling of fullness that he only gets when Phil is inside of him. 

“More, more. Please, Daddy. Fuck me. Want it hard and fast.” It always amazed Phil how fast Clint could go from barely speaking in subspace to every thought spilling out of his mouth. However, Phil had other plans. Starting off slowly, he withdrew almost all the way before pressing back in- slow and deep despite Clint’s demands for more. 

“Take me! Claim me, Daddy. Want to feel your cock for days, inside of me. Want the bruises to last forever.” Clint’s eyes were beginning to fill with tears, legs tightening around Phil’s waist, trying to get him to speed up. Phil’s lips pressed a kiss to his now closed eyes, hips beginning to snap forward into him.

“So beautiful, Clint. You’re going to come for me, so well, aren’t you?” Phil slightly changed his angle, knowing he found his mark when Clint pulled against the ropes holding his arms immobile, body arching up with a gasp.

“Please, please, please, let me come. Pleasepleaseplease! DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy,” Clint began to beg, just on the edge of his orgasm. His balls had drawn up, his spine had that telltale tingly feeling, arousal a pit in his stomach.

“Come for Daddy, my good boy. Come for me.” Phil’s permission was all he needed. Shockingly quiet during orgasm, Clint’s head pressed into the pillows, an almost painful look coming over his face as he silently screamed. His orgasm painted both their abdomens white. It was his expression and tight channel contracting around Phil’s cock that made him come inside of him, painting his inside with his seed, a low groan escaping.

Together, they laid for a moment, breathing harshly as they tried to slow their heartrates. Once Phil had his breath back, he undid the restraints on Clint’s wrists, kissing and rubbing the reddened skin to get circulation back. Reaching for the nearby baby wipes, he cleaned their skins of the come that would undoubtedly be annoying if it had time to dry. During this, Clint’s eyes remained closed and he only let out happy purrs as Phil moved him.

“Need you to come back to me now, sweetheart.” Phil spoke softly, laying down next to him. His hands gently swept over each dip of his body. After a few moments, Clint started to push a little into his touch, letting him know he was coming back to his senses after the rush of endorphins. His sub rolled towards him, eyes still glazed as he looked to him. “Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?”

“That was so amazing.” Clint smiled and stretched out, looking for all the world like a lazy, but satisfied cat. “Just what I needed. My ass hurts, though.” He pouted, making Phil laugh. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back with some aloe.” Phil stood and went into the bathroom where their first aid supplies were. Taking the bottle he made his way back, straddling the back of Clint’s thighs. Gently, he rubbed in the cream, loving how his Sub remained pliant underneath him, dozing as he relaxed into the massage. When Phil was done, he stood and put the lotion on the table. “I’ll put some more on in the morning before work.”

“Mhm,” Clint nodded, looking up at him again. “What now, Phil?”

“Now, why don’t you put on some pants and select a movie for us to watch? I’ll grab you a glass of orange juice and order in some Indian. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Clint stood and kissed Phil, loving the way that his boyfriend wrapped arms around him, ensconcing him in his embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clint.” Returning the kiss, he smiled softly. Clint loved it when he gave those intimate smiles that only he got to see. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you in the living room.” He lightly patted Clint’s bottom, exiting the bedroom.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Clint called out cheekily, Phil’s responding warm laughter filling his heart.


End file.
